


Our Cat

by xSNOWx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Andi and Flash Live in the Same Building, Eddie and His Majestic Beard, Everyone Lives in the Same City, M/M, Mania is a Cat, No Symbiotes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Relapsing, Reunions, Slow Burn, Venom is a Cat, sad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSNOWx/pseuds/xSNOWx
Summary: Flash’s cat, Venom, is missing.After weeks looking for his lost buddy, Flash didn’t image that he would find not only his friend, but also something special... Or better yet, someone special.*New tags will be added every chapter*





	1. Chapter 1

Flash looks at his phone checking the time, it’s 8:34 pm. His fingers fumble while he types a familiar number, no time to search the address book. He nervously bites his nails while waiting. After two rings, someone picks it up.  
  
“Hell--”  
  
“ANDI! IS VENOM WITH YOU!?”  
  
“Wow coach, easy there! No, V and Mania didn’t play together today... What happened?” Andi asks with a worried tone.  
  
“Venom is missing! I-I can’t find him! I looked everywhere. He never goes too far from home, you know that! He is usually home by 5 pm, but when I came back home he wasn’t here! Miss Rhodes said the last time she saw him, he was sitting on the porch this morning like usual, and no one has seen him since then!” Flash exclaims while he runs his hands through his hair.  
  
“Calm down coach. Maybe today he decided to explore the neighborhood?”  
  
“He doesn’t like to explore Andi! He barely leaves the apartment! And when he does, he never explorers more than two blocks away from our building.”  
  
“Yeah, your right... It’s not like him to wander around.” Andi lets out a sad sigh. “Any idea where he might be?”  
  
“I am going to look for him near the convenience store down the street. Maybe he went there looking for his favorite snacks, I don’t know... He never did that...”  
  
“Don’t worry coach. He probably found a lot of food, you know how much he loves to eat.” Andi lets a small chuckle. He knows she is trying to cheer him up.  
  
Flash smiles. Venom usually eats until he can barely walk. “Yeah, you are probably right.”  
  
“I am going to look for him with you, coach. Meet me downstairs in three minutes. I’m bringing flashlights.”  
  
“Okay, thanks Andi.” He ends the call and looks at a picture frame on the desk near his bed. It’s the first photo he took of Venom. He smiles, since the day he found V, his life became infinitely better. It was 4 years ago, but he remembers like it was yesterday.

 

\--

  
  
It was a Thursday afternoon, Flash had AA meeting. He didn't want to go. His life was hell back then. He had a traumatic break up with his long-term girlfriend. His relationship with his father was getting worse every day. He lost his job. Even with the meetings, he wasn’t making any good progress. He had lots of relapses. He didn’t only disappoint himself, but he also disappointed his family and friends constantly. He had more bad days than good days, and that Thursday was a really bad day. So instead of heading to the meeting he headed straight to the closest bar. Or so he thought.  
  
When he was passing by an alley, he spotted two yellow eyes staring at him. Without thinking, he turned his wheelchair and entered the alley approaching the small creature. It was a kitten, a little black kitten. Flash slowly extended his hand to pet the kitten, it hissed showing its white little fangs. After a few minutes the kitten stopped hissing and stared at Flash with huge curious eyes. He extended his hand again and the kitten let him pet its little head. Flash grabbed the little cat and put it on his lap.  
The kitten purred contently while Flash stroked its black fur. And, in that moment, he made a decision that would change his life. With a new destination in mind, he headed straight to the animal clinic.  
  
The little kitten was in perfect health. The veterinarian said that the kitten was a little boy. While Flash was thinking of a good name, one of the nurses tried to pet the little cat, the only thing she got was a nasty bite on her hand. She left the room, muttering something about the cat being venomous. Flash smiled, picking up the cat. “Venom! What do you think little buddy? Like your new name? Venom?” The cat’s happy meow was his answer.    
  
From that day the two of them became inseparable. Flash life changed completely. He didn't miss a single meeting. He stopped drinking, no more relapses. His family and friends were proud of his improvement. He found a job as an assistant gym coach at the local school. Thanks to his new buddy, Flash was able to achieve all of this.

  
  
But now his best friend is missing. He is probably scared and lonely. Venom doesn’t trust people easily. He is usually very affectionate with those he knows, but he is very aggressive towards strangers. Flash prays that his friend is safe.  
  
He locks his apartment door and walks down the stairs to meet Andi.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you understand the meaning behind this story’s name, then we all share the same pain... A moment of silence... 
> 
> So, thanks soooo much for reading! I’ll update this every 3 days or so.
> 
>  
> 
> Bye-bye for now. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags added, please check them.  
> All aboard the feels train! *choo-choo*

Andi and Flash search the entire neighborhood for Venom, but there is no sign of him. They stop everyone to ask about him, but no one saw a black cat wandering around. It is nearing midnight when they decide to stop and return home. They have no idea where V might have gone. And they don’t even have any leads or information.

Flash stops in front of his apartment _. Maybe Venom is back?_ He thinks. Flash opens the door and waits. Everyday when he gets home, Venom is usually waiting for him on the other side. But not today. Flash miserably looks at his best friend's bed in the living room.

“Don’t worry coach. I’m sure he got lost and found a hidden place to spend the night.” Andi gives him a weak smile.

“I hope so Andi.” He returns the smile. “Tomorrow I’m going to make some flyers, and I’ll keep looking.”

“I’ll help you tomorrow after class. I’m sure we are going to find him.” Andi gives him a tight hug. She may be just a teenager, but she always helps him get his shit together.

“Thanks, Andi.” He watches her climbing the stairs. He turns to look at his empty apartment. It’s not the same without his buddy. He sighs and enters his now lonely home.

 

The next day arrives and still no sign of Venom. It’s Wednesday, Flash only has one class today. He literally asks everyone who walks by him if they’ve seen a black cat around. Once again, no one did. When he gets home, he starts making some flyers. He chooses a photo he took a few days ago. V is curiously looking at the camera. Flash smiles looking at it.

“Don’t worry buddy. I’m going to find you.”

 

In the afternoon Andi comes to his home, to help him with the flyers. She brings her cat, Mania, with her. Everyone says that Mania is like V’s clone, they are almost identical. Mania is a little girl, she is a super energetic cat. She is young, curious and has a crazy tendency to put herself in danger. While Venom is usually lazy and grumpy.

While Flash and Andi organize the flyers, Mania is unusually quiet. She is curled up into a ball in Venom’s bed. She clearly misses her best friend.

Flash and Andi hang the flyers around their neighborhood. They ask everyone for any information about the missing cat. Still no luck. They return to Flash’s apartment. Andi makes coffee for them while Flash stares at his phone, anxiously wanting for a call. Venom has a collar with an identification tag, this also increases the chances of a phone call, if someone finds him.  


\--

  
  
One week later, Venom is still missing. Some people called Flash, reporting about a black cat, but none of them were V. Flash daily calls animal shelters around the city asking if they received a black cat. He even visited some of them when they informed they found a similar cat, still no Venom. Flash is getting desperate.

Flash is trying to eat something when the phone rings. It’s an old lady, saying that she found a collar with this number and decided to call it. The lady hasn't seen any black cat around her house, she just found the lost collar in her yard. It is not what he is expecting, but it’s something. Flash and Andi go to the lady’s house, located in a different neighborhood. It’s a long distance for a lazy cat to walk.

Flash thanks the lady when she hands him the collar. They search for V in this neighborhood too. Andi hangs flyer everywhere they can.

 

\--

 

Three weeks after Venom’s disappearance, Flash is completely desperate, he doesn’t know what to do anymore.

He doesn’t like to stay in his home, it isn’t the same without his best friend. The past few days Flash has a new routine. When he gets home from school, he grabs V's collar put it in his pocket and leaves the apartment.  He wanders around calling for his friend. He walks aimlessly looking at every corner, he always double check the alley where he found Venom 4 years ago. His heart jumps every time he sees a cat running around. After a few hours of searching, he usually finds himself in a place he hates the most. The local bar. He curses himself. _You are so fucking useless Thompson!_

Venom always helped him with his alcohol problems. The cat always gave him disapproving looks every time he grabbed any type of alcoholic drink. And if he really insisted on drinking, Venom started biting him, and he wouldn't stop until Flash dropped the bottle. His heart clenches with the memory, but Venom is not here. He feels an utterly trash for disappointing his friend. He enters the bar anyway.

 

It’s not very late when he returns home. _It’s... 7 pm maybe?_ He stumbles as he tries to enter his apartment, he blames the prosthetics. Right now he doesn't want to blame the alcohol in his system.

He slumps down onto the couch, cursing at his miserable life. He is almost asleep when his phone wakes him up. He looks at the number and doesn't recognize it. His heart stops, just like every time an unknown number appears on his phone.

“Hello?” He answers flustered.

“Hey, I think I found your cat.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash found his best buddy! Yay!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay... Let me get this straight. So this guy called yo--” Andi is trying to understand what, the very excited, Flash Thompson is telling her.

“Eddie, his name is Eddie.”

“Okay, so this Eddie guy called you last night saying that he found V, right?”

“Yep!” Flash exclaims excitedly. He almost can’t believe it. Someone found Venom and his little buddy is okay. “Actually, he found V two weeks ago. He’s been taking care of him. He said that yesterday he was running an errand near the place we found V’s collar and he saw the flyer. And then he called me!”  
  
“And are you sure is actually V?”

“Yes. He described exactly how V is. It is really him Andi!”

“Okay, and you are going to meet him and he is going to deliver V to you?”

“YES!!” Flash shouts excited, throwing up his hands with a huge smile on his face. Mania approaches him with curious eyes. “You heard that Mania!? We found Venom!” She meows when she hears her best friend’s name.  
  
Andi smiles watching her coach hugging Mania and laughing like a kid on Christmas morning. “You meeting him at 10?”

“Yep! And I better get going. I don't want to be late!” Flash grins and turns to leave her home. On his way out he almost hits Andi’s father. “Sorry Mr. Benton!”

“What was that?” Her father asks, pointing at where Flash was a second ago.

“Coach found his cat.”  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
  
Flash and this Eddie agreed to meet in a determined square at 10 am. He can barely contain his excitement as he approaches the destination. He spots a blond man sitting in one of the benches. On the man’s lap there is a black ball of fur. It is Venom! It is his little buddy!  
  
“Venom!” He calls him and the cat turns his head to the sound of his voice. When their eyes meet, V jumps off the man's lap and runs toward Flash. He picks him up, hugging him tightly. “I missed you buddy. I missed you so much.”  
Venom is purring loudly, nuzzling Flash’s neck. “Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me? I think I'm going to put a leash on you or something.” Venom meows at him and starts licking his chin. God, he missed his friend so badly.  
  
A chuckle interrupts their reunion. The man who saved Venom is standing in front of them. He is a tall, muscular guy. He has blue eyes, blond hair and a… A really nice beard. Due to his size, muscles and an intimidating stare, he looks like someone you definitely don't want to meet in a dark alley. Flash would never have guessed this man is a cat lover.  
  
“You must be Eddie.” Flash says, a little intimidated by the man's appearance.  
  
“Yes. And you must be Flash.” The man, Eddie, replies softly. Steel blue eyes analyzing him.  
  
“Yeah. Flash Thompson, nice to meet you.” Flash extends his hands to the man.  
  
“Eddie Brock.” Eddie shakes his hand firmly.  They keep looking at each other for a few seconds, and Venom meows to get their attention.

“So... Venom, hm?” Eddie comments, nodding toward V.  
  
“Yeah, when he was a kitten, he used to bite a lot and it looked like he was injecting some kind of venom. It was so painful.” Flash lets out an awkward laugh. His eyes widen when realizes something. “Wait! He didn't bite you, did he?”  
  
“No, don't worry.” Eddie reassures him, smiling softly.  
  
“Venom doesn't trust strangers easily. You must be a great person to gain his trust so fast.”  
  
“Nah.” He extends his hand to pet V on the head. “I’m just good with cats, that’s all.”  
  
“Well... Thank you so much for taking care of him Eddie. And thanks for calling me. You have no idea how much I missed my little buddy. Thank you.” Flash smiles. He can spend an eternity thanking this man for saving his friend and still he can't truly express his gratitude. “I don’t have a lot of money with me right now, but you can tell me any amount of money you wan—”  
  
“No, no, no, no.” Eddie raises his hand, interrupting Flash. “I don’t want money Thompson. I’m fine with just Inky being okay.”  
  
“Inky?”  
  
“Well... I didn't know his name, so I named him Inky.” Eddie shrugs, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I know it’s a lame name but...”  
  
“No, it's not! It’s kinda cute actually.” Flash laughs, each passing second he notices that Eddie is not so intimidating as he thought. “But seriously Eddie, I gotta repay you somehow. For all you did for V.”  
  
Eddie studies Flash for a few seconds. A smirk appears on his face. “Well, how about you buy me lunch? I know a good place nearby.”  
  
“Yeah, sure!” Flash says with a huge grin. “Lead the way.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is hot af with that beard. That’s all I'm gonna say. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie takes them to a diner. He knows the owners, they are cat lovers, Eddie had brought V with him a few times, so everybody is used to the grumpy black cat. And Venom is now one of their favorite patrons. It’s a simple and cozy place. An elderly couple, Claire and Mark, run the diner with the help of their two daughters. They are fascinated when Eddie tells them Flash is ‘Inky’s owner’. The eldest daughter, Marta, says that Venom should be called Mr. Grumpy, the cat is usually complaining about something. 

They spend the entire time talking about Venom. Susan, the youngest daughter, constantly walks to their table just to hear Flash telling stories about V. 

Eddie explains how he found him. Venom was hiding in a dark alley. Eddie had to sit and wait for the cat to get used to him, and then he was able to rescue him. Venom was a little thin and covered in dirt. Flash’s heart clenches when he hears that. His little buddy went through some rough moments. He is grateful for Eddie taking good care of his friend. 

Eddie tells him about Venom’ adventures during their time together. Flash can't contain his laughter when Eddie tells him how Venom almost ripped a lady’s face off, when she confronted Eddie. She didn’t want a cat living next to her apartment. 

“Really?” Flash manages to ask. 

“Yeah, if I hadn't stopped him in time she would be a faceless woman right now. I wouldn't mind though, that crazy bitch doesn't like cats.” 

“You sure caused some trouble, right buddy?” Flash smiles at his friend, Venom is sprawled on the table. Susan brought some cat food for V, which he gladly ate. The cat just grunts in response.

When everyone is satisfied, Flash pays the bill and leaves a generous tip. After all, they love Venom, grumpiness and all.

They walk back to the square where they met. Flash and Eddie look at each other, not knowing what to say. Venom looks at them and lets out an annoyed meow. 

“Oh yeah, right buddy.” Flash smiles sheepishly. “We... we gotta go...”

“Yes... Hm... Could I just...” Eddie nods toward Venom.

“Yes sure!” Flash puts V into Eddie’ arms. The taller man burrows his face into Venom’s fur, whispering sweet things to the cat. And V purrs, nuzzling against Eddie’s beard. Flash smiles when he hears the other man calling V, darling. 

It is painful to watch V and Eddie saying their goodbyes. Aside from Flash, Venom is never _this_ passionate with the ones he likes. Flash thinks he would be jealous to see his best friend so close to somebody else, but no. He can't describe exactly what he is feeling, but it's not a negative emotion.

Venom clearly loves Eddie, he can't let this be the last time they see each other. When Eddie gives him V back, Flash says. 

“So, hmm... Why don’t you give me your number? We... can meet up another day... I’ll bring V of course!” 

“I... I would like that.” Eddie smiles, and something flares inside Flash’s heart. 

After exchanging phone numbers, they say goodbye with a handshake. 

“Thanks again Eddie... For everything.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Eddie smirks and turns around. He walks a few feet away before speaking over his shoulder. “See you soon Thompson.” 

Flash chuckles awkwardly. He doesn’t know how long he stays there, with a silly smile plastered on his face. Venom displeased grunts wake him from his trance.   

“Okay, okay, sorry buddy. Let's go home.”

  
  


\--

  
  


Flash knocks on Andi’s door, when she opens it, the entire building hears her excited scream.  Andi and Mania pamper V like crazy. He gladly accepts the attention, for a period of time. After a few minutes of kisses, hugs and belly rubs he gets annoyed and starts growling.  Andi demands that Flash tell her all the details. He gladly describes her how was their reunion, the lunch at the diner and, of course, he tells her everything about the great savior, Eddie Brock. 

Flash smiles when he remembers the man. Despite the serious and intimidating exterior, Eddie is actually a nice person. He is curious about the man. There is something... special about him that makes Flash want to learn more about him. And apparently Eddie had the same effect on Venom.

“Earth to coach! You are zooming out again!” Andi’s voice brings him back to the present. 

They are sitting on the couch. The two cats are playing on the floor. Actually, Mania is annoying V rather than playing, but that's nothing new. 

“Oh, sorry! Where was I?” He giggles, scratching the back of his head.  

“You were saying how beautiful his blue eyes are.” 

“I-I didn’t say that!” He exclaims embarrassed. Did he really say that? 

“I’m just teasing coach, relax!” She laughs. “But you said his eyes are blue though.”

“It doesn't matter what color his eyes are. It only matters that he found Venom, took care of him and now he is back home.”

“Yeah, you're right coach. Mania and I are very happy to see V safe and sound.” She lets out a relieved sigh. Suddenly a mischievous smirk appears on her face. “So, tell me about his majestic beard.”

“ANDI!”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay!  
> Flash doesn’t know he is gay, should we tell him? 
> 
> I'm going to be busy for the next few days, so the next chapter is going to take a little longer to finish.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Flash and Venom lives are back to to normal, well at least for V. Aside his usual routine, Flash has a new activity now. He texts Eddie multiple times a day.

At first, Flash sends Eddie some photos of Venom doing all kinds of things, like napping, eating, playing with Mania, looking out the window, napping again, and other cat activities. Eddie always asks for more. Then, they start talking about trivial things like, favorite color, food, movies, music, etc. A few days later, they talk about their daily routine and their jobs. Eddie is a journalist, Flash is amazed by all the crazy stories Eddie tells him.

Two weeks later, Flash sets up a new meeting for the next Saturday, same time, same diner. Now that they know each other a little better, they have a lot of different things to talk about, and not only about V. The owners are so happy to see Flash and ‘Inky’ again.

No matter what time of the day, they always manage to find a free time to exchange a few messages.

Every time that Flash is texting Eddie during a free time at the school gym, Andi _always_ has something to say to embarrass him.

_  
You've been smiling a lot more lately coach._

_Hey coach, how is Mr. Nice Eyes doing?_

_Did you tell him that he has a majestic beard coach?_

_Hey coach you need a napkin, you are drooling all over the gym._  
  


Flash doesn't understand why Andi keeps teasing him like that. He is not into men. He and Eddie are just friends.

 

\--

 

One month later, Flash and Eddie are now good friends. They know a lot of things about each other. When they are not talking about Venom, they talk about their day at work, their hobbies or same random things. Oh! And they like to tease each other.

Shortly after they started texting, Flash discovers that Eddie abominates emojis. Now, with their good level of friendship, Flash always makes sure to use the cute little faces, just to annoy the other man.

**  
\- Stop using these annoying yellow face things, Thompson! This is your last warning!**

_\- Or what Mr. Grumpy?_ >:)

 _What u gonna do about it?_ :)

After ten minutes without any replies, Flash finally understands. Eddie is ignoring him.

 _\- Oh! Real mature, Mr. Brock, real mature!!_ >:(

 _\- Are you serious Eddie!?_ ¬.¬

 _\- Now I understand why you and Venom get along so well! Both of you are like two grumpy old men!!!_ >:(

 _\- Come on Eddie!!!_ T.T

 _\- Stop being an old man!_ :(

 _\- Eddie!?_ :/

 _\- Eeeeeddddiiiiiieeeee!!!!_ :(

_\- Okay, okay!!! I’m gonna stop!!!_

**\- Good boy.**

_\- I hate you!!_

**\- No, you don’t. Good night Thompson.**

 

\--

 

A few days later, Eddie suggests they talk using a video calling app, he says he wants to see Venom. After that day, they have video calls almost every night. Some nights, if Eddie or Flash is busy, they just go back to their quick messages.

In a video call night, Eddie comments about trimming his beard. Flash snorts before saying.

“Yeah mister caveman, you really should.”

“You're making fun of my beard Thompson?” Eddie snarls, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh no stone age sir, I would never do that!” Flash tries to fake a serious tone, but he fails miserably.

He watches Eddie staring at him for a few seconds. The other man he sighs and clicks his tongue.

“Well… I think I’m gonna shave th—"

“NO!” Flash blurts out before he can do anything else.

“What?” Eddie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I-I mean, you... Y-You can shave it if you want, you know… It’s your beard after all.” He clears his throat trying to hide his sudden reaction.

Eddie studies Flash for a moment. A smirk breaks out on his face. “Do you like my beard Flash?”

“What!? No! I mean… I-I don’t know, it’s just a... beard.”

“Do you like it or not? Give me a straight answer golden boy.”

Flash feels his face heating up, his hands start sweating and he’s pretty sure he is hyperventilating. Stupid Brock and his stupid teases. _The heck is wrong with you Flash? It’s just a question, and it's just a beard, a really nice beard. It is okay to say that someone’s beard is nice, right?_

“Y-Yeah… I do.”

“I know.” Eddies says softly.

“W-What!?”

“I know you like my beard. You think I didn’t notice how you stare at it? I just asked to see what your reaction would be. And I must say it was better than I expected.”

“Y-You jerk! Why did yo--”

“I gotta work now Thompson. Talk to you soon, say hi to Venom for me. Oh, and don’t worry, I’m not shaving this baby, you can keep admiring it.” Eddie winks at him, and before Flash can say anything the other man ends the call. Flash glares at his phone.

They like to tease each other. Eddie _always_ wins.

 

\--

 

It’s been three months since they met. Three months of texting and chatting every single day. One day, Flash invites Eddie to visit them. The next Saturday, Eddie is knocking at their door, Venom is euphoric to see his other beloved human.

Flash gives him an apartment tour, there isn't much to see, but Flash and V are happy to show Eddie their home. After some rounds of card games, they decide to order pizza and watch some old trash movies. Eddie, with the most perfect straight face Flash has ever seen, makes the most hilarious comments about every scene. Flash tries to watch the movie, but he can't stop laughing. He can’t remember the last time he laughed this hard.

Venom is sleeping somewhere in the house, Flash laughs don't let him sleep in peace in the living room. At some point, Flash and Eddie forget about the movie and they start talking about the most embarrassing moments of their lives. After some laughs and jokes, they talk about friends, families and then some uncomfortable issues. When they realize the topic changes to something more profound, the not-so-good parts of their lives. There is no hesitation, they trust each other deeply. They both want to share the dark parts of their pasts. They are friends, and friends always support each other.

Eddie tells him about the difficult relationship with his father. About his older sister who is in a coma for a few years now. How he, recently, found out about a little brother he didn't know he had. And about his mother. A mother he never had the chance to meet. A mother who died in childbirth, because of him.

Upon hearing this, Flash reaches out to hold Eddie’s hand, giving a gently squeeze. The other man unconsciously reciprocates the gesture. He looks at Eddie, his eyes are filled with sorrow and pain.

He’s never seen Eddie so vulnerable before. In Flash’s eyes, Eddie is perfect. He is the most amazing person he has ever met. He is strong, confident, brave, loyal... Eddie looks invincible. But he is just a human, like everyone else.

Flash pulls Eddie’s hand and presses it protectively against his chest, he gives the other man a reassuring smile. Eddie looks at their joined hands, then he looks back at Flash and a soft smile appears on his face. He nods a silent thank you. No words are needed.

Flash lowers their joined hands, he feels Eddie squeezing his hand affectionately, he takes a deep breath before telling Eddie about the problems with his father, and how it affected him when he was younger. About the war, how he lost his legs. And the most disgusting part of his life, his drinking problems.

He feels Eddie’s hand cupping his face and a gentle thumb brushes away a tear. _When did I start crying?_ He stares at Eddie, the most beautiful blue eyes are gazing right at his soul. He knows Eddie is not good with words when it comes to sentimental moments. But his eyes can speak what words cannot.

Eddie pulls him into a hug. He hugs him back like his life depends on it. Flash burrows his his face in the crook of the other man’s neck and he let himself cry.  

They stay like this for a long time, no one says a word, they don't need to. When they pull away from the hug, Flash notices some tears rolling down Eddie’s cheek. He raises his hand a brushes the tears away. They awkwardly laugh at each other.

Flash sniffs and wipes the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. “God, we are so melodramatic.”

“Yeah, we are.” Eddie chuckles and smiles at him. Flash’s heart skips a beat.

 

\--

 

Later that night, Flash can't sleep. He keeps thinking about what happened today. About what _has been happening_ these past months. He’s been incredibly happy lately. Since that day he reunited with Venom and met Eddie, his life changed.

He is smiling and laughing way more than before, Eddie is the responsible for that. The man can be super funny when he wants to.

Every morning he wakes up filled with enthusiasm, the first thing he does is to text Eddie a ‘good morning’ and ‘have a nice day at work’.

He can’t barely wait for the days to end, so he can talk to Eddie for hours, they never get bored.

Eddie has become a huge part of his life, he can't even imagine living without his new friend.

Suddenly, all of Andi’ teases start to make sense.

Does he really like Eddie? Like, more than just friends? Since when did he start liking men? He never paid much attention to men before, he’s straight… right? But he never met a man like Eddie before. Eddie is intelligent, he is funny, he likes cats, he has a good heart, even with all those muscles he is so gentle. Oh, those muscles... And his blue eyes. Flash is sure he can see the entire universe just by looking into them. And the, as Andi calls it, majestic beard. God, he wants so badly to run his fingers through that beard.

_Oh shit… Am I… falling for him…?_

The first time he saw Eddie, something sparked inside him. Flash gets a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest every time Eddie smiles at him, or when he laughs at one of his stupid jokes. The way his heart skips a beat every time Eddie touches him. Or when Eddie says something in teasing and sexy way that makes his brain freeze for a moment.

 _Goddamned Thompson! You sound like a teenager girl!_ He growls angrily at himself.

No, no, no. He can't be falling in love with his friend. His male friend. His _sexy_ male friend. Okay, he definitely needs help, he needs someone who can think all the possibilities and probabilities in this scenario.

Flash sits up and grabs his phone from the nightstand. He searches a certain name in his address books. After an eternity the person picks up.

“Hmm... What...?” A sleepy voice mumbles on the other end.

“Hey Pete! Sorry to bother you at this hour.” Peter Parker is one of his oldest friends. Well, they haven’t always been friends, but they left their problematic past behind a long time ago. Pete is a smart guy and always has the best advices. Flash is sure Peter can help him understand all this confusing… situation.

“Flash? Wha happened... Why you calling late?” Peter asks a little groggy.

“Well... I gotta a... problem...? Maybe? And I kinda need some... advices... Not that you understand the... hm... issue. But I... really could use some support right now.” Flash has no idea how he is going to explain it all to Pete. _Man, I’m a complete mess right now…_

“You okay Flash? Are you in some kind of trouble?” Peter is fully awake now, the concern in his voice is not helping Flash nerves.

“I’m......”

“Flash?”

“......”

“Flash, you are really scaring me right now man. What happened?”

“......”

“Flash!”

“I think I’m gay Pete...”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooo sorry for the long wait. I’ve no idea how many times I rewrote some parts. :/  
> I wrote this before Mary was considered canonically dead. In this AU she stays in coma, the end.  
> Oh, and I know this is a No power/super hero AU, but I wanted to put Mary in a coma.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It’s a looong one! It gave me a lot of trouble, I don’t know why… I just hope it’s good.  
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted when it’s ready. :P


End file.
